At Night with Heavy Rain
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: *No Summary* just read it Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin - Lee Donghae (a little bit) Happy Read DLDR and don't bash me


**Shu Qiao Lian proudly present**

 **.**

* * *

 **At night with heavy rain**

 **Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin-Lee Donghae (a little bit)**

 **Cerita sederhana dari seorang Shu Qiao Lian**

 **Happy read :)**

 **If don't like it, please don't bash me**

 **Gomawo Chingudeul**

* * *

 **.**

Dentuman musik keras masih terus berdengung di telingaku, padahal aku sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Sekarang langkahku gontai, terlalu malas untuk menyetir pulang dan terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Aku tidak mabuk sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya memang, dimana aku bisa menghabiskan berbotol botol minuman keras dalam satu malam. Hari ini sedang terasa berbeda bagiku.

Zraasshh Byur

Air hujan mengguyurku dengan derasnya. Ku lihat belasan orang berlarian untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan hujan yang deras, tapi tidak bagiku. Entah kenapa air hujan ini terasa begitu menenangkanku, bahkan lebih nikmat dari puluhan gelas minuman keras yang setiap hari mengisi lambungku.

"Hidupku tak pernah setenang ini" lirihku dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Tapi ternyata tubuhku tak berpikiran sama denganku. Sudah sangat jelas dengan jari jari tanganku yang mati rasa. Namun aku tak peduli, dengan sangat perlahan aku kembali melangkah. Melihat gemerlap kota yang nampak dingin karena hujan deras serta langit malam yang nampak mencekam.

Kedua kakiku terus membawaku tanpa arah yang jelas. Entah akan berhenti dimana, atau kalau bisa akan berhenti bersamaan dengan nafasku. Pikiran untuk bunuh diri itu kembali muncul, ya mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku mati.

 _Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa_

 _Bameul saewo goerophida_

 _Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo_

 _Seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeogagetji_

Samar samar alunan lagu terdengar, sangat pelan lalu semakin keras. Tepat di depanku ada seorang yeoja yang sedang memutarnya dari ponselnya. Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia tertutupi oleh payung yang cukup besar. Ku lihat sekeliling, aku sudah tak mengenali tempat ini. Bahkan sangat sepi untuk ukuran di tengah kota. Atau aku sebenarnya sudah berada jauh dari tengah kota.

Tak lama musik itu pun berakhir dan yeoja itu berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Aku dapat melihatnya walau samar, dia yeoja yang cukup manis tapi wajahnya nampak sendu. Bahkan saat menatapku dia seolah nampak tak peduli.

"Neo gwenchana?" suaranya yang lembut terdengar.

Ku kira dia tak akan mendatangiku dan bertanya keadaanku, tapi ternyata pikiranku salah.

"Nan, gwenchana" jawabku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan, hujannya sangat deras dan kau basah kuyup" katanya lagi tapi aku tak menjawab.

Ku lihat yeoja itu semakin mendekat dan membagi sisi payungnya untukku. Suasana kembali hening, tak ada yang saling bicara setelahnya. Dengan berani aku menatap wajahnya dari samping. Walau remang remang, tapi aku tahu kalau yeoja ini sedang sedih.

"Kenapa kau berada di jalanan, ini sudah sangat larut" tanyaku masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ini adalah rumahku" jawabnya lirih.

Aku kembali melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada orang sama sekali yang ada hanya 2 buah rumah tradisional, mungkin salah satu dari rumah itu adalah rumahnya. Kulihat yeoja di sampingku lagi, dia masih berdiri dan terkadang bersenandung kecil.

'Apa yeoja ini sama sepertiku, sedang mengalami malam yang buruk' batinku.

"Kau sendiri tak pulang, ku rasa kau sangat jauh dari rumah" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku sedang mengalami masa yang buruk dalam hidupku, bahkan ku kira ini titik terendahku" jawabku.

"Kau mau cerita padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu meringankan bebanmu" katanya.

"Tak usah, kau juga seperti sedang mengalami malam yang buruk" kataku.

"Terserah mu saja lah, tapi setidaknya mungkin kita bisa saling berkenalan, aku Lee Sungmin" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu aku langsung menyambutnya, kulitnya terasa sangat dingin saat bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganku dan kulitnya putih pucat, mungkin akibat kedinginan. Jelas saja, dia hanya memakai dress hitam tanpa lengan.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawabku kemudian.

Suasana kembali hening, walau hujan sepertinya sedang tak berbaik hati sekarang, bukannya mereda malah semakin deras.

"Kita duduk di sana saja ne" ajaknya dan tanpa persetujuanku dia melangkah menuju kursi putih panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu.

Kami berjalan beriringan di bawah payung besar ini. Masih tak ada yang saling mencoba memecah keheningan malam yang kami ciptakan. Hingga tak lama kemudian kami pun sampai dan segera mendudukan diri. Dia menurukan payungnya ke bawah, dan memejamkan matanya. Apa dia sedang menikmati hujan deras yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit" kataku.

"Hidupku tak pernah setenang ini" katanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, kata kata itu sama seperti yang keluar dari mulutku tadi.

"Aku baru saja kehilangan calon suamiku" katanya.

Segera ku tolehkan kembali wajahku ke arahnya. Dia nampak menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Dia benar benar terlihat sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku menanggapi.

"Padahal besok adalah hari penikahan kami dan dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit" lirihnya.

Aku diam, menunggunya meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku tak marah, aku hanya merasa begitu bersalah Kyuhyun~ssi, kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa, padahal dia ada di hadapanku saat itu" katanya lagi.

Aku bingung, katanya tadi calon suaminya pergi tanpa pamit, tapi kenapa sekarang ceritanya berbeda.

"Aku melihatnya di tikam tepat di jantungnya dan aku hanya bisa diam saja, aku benar benar bodoh kan Kyuhyun~ssi" katanya sambil memandangku dengan uraian air mata yang deras agak samar karena wajahnya terkena air hujan tapi aku yakin, dia sedang menumpahkan seluruh air matanya itu keluar.

Reflek aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukku, tubuhnya sudah benar benar dingin. Dia pasti sangat kedinginan, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menghangatkannya, karena seluruh bajuku juga basah dan jaketku juga.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Sungmin~ssi, tapi apa yang terjadi pada calon suamimu?" tanyaku setelah dia agak tenang dan melepas pelukanku.

"Saat itu kami sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar taman, lalu tak lama ada seorang namja yang berlari dengan cepat seperti di kejar kejar seseorang, dia berlari di antara kami dengan wajah ketakutan dan aku minggir agak jauh lalu tak lama calon suamiku sudah terbaring dengan darah yang begitu deras keluar dari dadanya"

"Aku hanya diam mematung melihatnya, aku bahkan tak segera membantunya dan hanya terus menyaksikan dia di tolong orang orang, aku sangat bodoh Kyuhyun~ssi"

Tangisnya makin menjadi, tapi aku sudah dapat menangkap kesedihannya.

"Tenanglah Sungmin~ssi, jangan larut dalam kesedihanmu, dia pasti sudah tenang di alam sana, kau harus ikhlas ne" kataku mencoba menasihati.

Namun dia tak kunjung tenang, malah tangisannya makin menjadi. Aku mengelus bahunya mencoba menenangkan. Sejujurnya aku tak ahli dalam hal ini, tapi tak mungkin aku diam saja ketika melihat seorang yeoja nampak begitu bersedih.

"Kyuhyun~ssi, aku sangat bodoh kan" katanya dengan sesenggukan.

"Ani Sungmin~ah, justru itu bukan hal bodoh, hal yang bodoh itu jika kau yang membunuhnya dan pergi meninggalkannya" kataku.

Dia tiba tiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangisannya mereda. Dia menatapku intens, apa kata kataku salah ya, batinku.

"Kau benar Kyuhyun~ssi, aku kan tidak membunuhnya" katanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap hamparan pohon dihadapan kami.

Suasana kembali hening, tapi aku tenang karena dia juga sudah tenang sekarang. Tapi mendengarnya bercerita begitu membuatku juga ingin bercerita tentang masalahku. Mungkin tak seberat masalahnya, tapi mungkin aku bisa meringankan bebanku sendiri.

"Sungmin~ssi" panggilku.

Dengan cepat Ia langsung menatapku dengan mata sembabnya. Masih dengan guyuran hujan deras yang tetap menyelimuti kami.

"Bolehkah aku cerita tentang masalahku?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sangat amat manis.

"Aku mungkin bukan pendengar yang baik tapi karena kau sudah mendengarkan ceritaku, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengar ceritamu juga" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menghela nafasku berat.

"Aku adalah seorang idol dan ini adalah tahun ke-4 ku menjadi idol"

"Omo kau seorang idol? Mian aku tak mengenalimu, mungkin karena gelap" katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tak perlu begitu, aku hanya idol biasa kok" kataku merendah, lalu kulanjutkan lagi ceritaku.

"Aku merasa hidupku sangat tertekan dengan segala jadwal yang mengikat bahkan untuk istirahat sejenak pun rasanya sangat sulit, saat sakit pun aku harus mengikuti variety show yang jelas sangat menguras tenagaku"

"Itu sangat mengerikan" katanya menanggapi.

"Aku pun merasa begitu, dan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kontrak kerjaku semakin mengikat hingga aku melampiaskannya pada minuman keras setiap malam"

"Itu jauh lebih buruk Kyuhyun~ssi, kesehatanmu bisa memburuk" tanggapnya lagi.

"Kesehatanku memang sudah memburuk Sungmin~ssi, tepat tadi pagi dokter memvonisku terkena disfungsi ereksi dan itu sangat buruk, aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri-"

"Kalau kau lakukan itu sama saja kau yang bertingkah bodoh Kyuhyun~ssi, kau mendapat penyakit itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri kan, itu adalah akibat dari tindakan konyol bertahun tahun lewat, kau harus kuat dan tetap semangat karena kau adalah orang yang kuat kan, bahkan untuk hidup di bawah management yang buruk pun kau sanggup" katanya.

Aku menatapnya dan tak sanggup berkata kata lagi. Yeoja di hadapanku ini benar, aku harus kuat. Namun, aku sekarang yang menerawang jauh ke depan. Berpikir tentang masa depanku setelah ini, bagaimana jika tak akan ada yang menerimaku lagi.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu Kyuhyun~ssi" katanya.

"Bagaimana aku tak berpikiran macam macam, karena ini menyangkut masa depanku sendiri" kataku.

"Kau yang berbuat, kau juga harus bisa bertanggung jawab" katanya lagi.

Ia lalu mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau kuat Kyuhyun~ssi, kau tak sepertiku yang lemah ini, kau masih punya masa depan yang sangat cerah, selagi kau bisa kau harus menikmatinya jangan jadi sepertiku yang penuh dengan penyesalan, kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukanmu sendiri, ini hanyalah awan badai yang menyelimutimu sesaat" katanya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tertohok, antara malu karena sudah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri sedangkan dia tidak. Dia yang sudah kehilangan calon suaminya saja masih bisa hidup, sedangkan aku yang hanya terkena penyakit saja sudah merasa ingin bunuh diri.

"Kau benar, aku harus berubah" jawabku.

"Kau harus pulang Kyuhyun~ssi, sebentar lagi pagi dan aku harus pergi" katanya.

"Kau juga akan pulang?"

"Ne, aku akan pulang" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, tanpa aku sadari ternyata hujan sudah mulai reda dan matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Aku menatap yeoja di sampingku ini, sangat beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa dia seperti menyuntikkan energi semangat untukku. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu tapi dia sudah memberiku banyak pelajaran.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Kyuhyun~ssi" katanya lalu Ia segera berjalan pelan menuju ke salah satu rumah yang berada agak jauh dari tempatku.

"Sampai jum-"

Gelap.

Bruk

.

* * *

 **At Night with Heavy Rain**

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun~ssi, bangunlah"

Aku merasa tubuhnya bergetar seperti ada yang menggoyang goyang.

"Eungh" aku melenguh pelan.

"Syukurlah dia sadar, hei dia sadar"

Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari sekitarku, dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku. Agak silau karena begitu banyak cahaya yang masuk ke dalam indera penglihatanku. Hingga tak lama, mataku sudah membuka sempurna dan mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Aku langsung bangkit karena melihat banyak sekali orang yang mengerubungiku. Saat aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, kepalaku terasa pening dan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku" lirihku.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan sekitar makam calon isteriku, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, tempat ini sangat jauh dari kota tempat asal mu" kata seorang namja.

Calon isteri. Aku seperti sangat familiar dengan kata kata itu. Tapi mungkin bukan calon isteri, namun apa ya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Itu juga yang ingin kami tanyakan, bagaimana bisa kau sampai sejauh ini" katanya lagi.

"Kau mengenaliku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja, kau salah satu artis namja yang sangat terkenal itu kan, calon isteriku sangat mengagumimu bahkan Ia tewas hanya karena ingin melihatmu" aku melihat kesedihan di matanya.

Aku mencoba berdiri setelah pening yang menderaku sudah hilang. Aku melihat sekeliling, agak terkejut karena tepat di depanku adalah area pemakaman, perasaan tadi aku berada di kebun atau taman dengan 2 rumah. Mataku membelalak, aku memang melihat 2 buah rumah tradisional yang semalam ku lihat, tapi ternyata setelah aku lihat itu adalah makam.

"OMO!" teriakku.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun~ssi?" tanya namja paruh baya.

"Neo" tunjukku pada namja yang sejak tadi bicara padaku.

"Naega? Wae?"

"Si-siapa na-nama ca-calon is-isterimu?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin dan Ia meninggal kemarin siang sesaat setelah mendatangi fansigning mu"

"Bagaimana caranya Ia meninggal?" tanyaku dengan bergetar.

Dia nampak enggan untuk menceritakannya, terbukti dengan diamnya selama beberapa saat.

"Dia di tusuk orang saat kami sedang berjalan di taman, dan orang itu ternyata pencopet yang berada di fansigning mu" jawabnya dengan enggan.

Aku ingat sekarang, saat aku memergoki seorang namja sedang mengambil dompet di salah satu tas yeoja yang beruntungnya tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku meneriakinya lalu para bodyguardku mengejarnya. Aku memang mendengar bahwa orang itu menusuk seseorang, tapi aku tak tahu kalau akan bertemu orang yang di tusuk itu semalam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Kyuhyun~ssi?"

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin, dia memakai dress hitam, dia berdiri tepat di samping pohon itu, kami berbincang dan dia bercerita kalau Ia baru saja kehilangan calon suaminya karena di tusuk orang"

"Jadi Sungmin benar benar berhasil bertemu denganmu ne" katanya dan tak terkejut dengan penjelasanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin dia tak berhasil masuk karena sudah penuh, dia sangat kesal dan bersumpah walau dia mati pun dia akan berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu" katanya.

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ya setidaknya keinginan terakhirnya sudah terpenuhi, gomawo Kyuhyun~ssi, kuharap bukan hal yang buruk kau bisa bertemu dengan calon isteriku" katanya.

Ya, memang bukan hal yang buruk, malah yeoja itu berhasil menyadarkanku tentang arti kehidupan. Dia membuatku tahu kalau aku harus menghargai hidup seburuk apapun hidupku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dia adalah yeoja yang baik, emm, sepertinya aku harus pulang, ada banyak kegiatan yang sudah menungguku" kataku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi setidaknya maukah kau menengok makam isteriku"

"Makamnya di sebelah mana?"

"Tepat di rumah yang itu, aku sengaja membuat makam yang indah untuknya" katanya.

"Kau benar benar mencintainya ne?"

"Sangat" jawabnya singkat lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju ke makam Sungmin.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah sebuah foto yang benar benar mengingatkanku akan sosok Sungmin. Dress hitamnya sama, bahkan payungnya pun sama, dia juga memegang ponsel yang sama. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari kejanggalan itu kemarin malam. Saat seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat dingin dan kulitnya pucat. Rasanya sekarang bulu kudukku merinding.

"Annyeong Sungmin~ssi" sapaku lalu mulai berdoa untuknya.

'Gomawo, Kyuhyun~ssi' sebuah suara lirih terdengar di kupingku.

"Ne?" bingungku.

"Wae?" tanya namja di sampingku.

"Kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa" kataku.

"Cheonmaneyo" lirihku sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja Kyuhyun~ssi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, em, ku rasa kau harus ke rumahku dulu untuk berganti pakaian" ajaknya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida -" kataku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Lee Donghae, kau panggil aku Donghae saja" katanya.

"Ne Donghae~ssi"

"Kajja" ajaknya lalu kami pun beranjak meninggalkan makam ini.

Terimakasih Sungmin~ssi, kau sudah memberiku arti hidup, kau menguatkanku walaupun kita tak saling mengenal. Tenanglah di sana, mungkin suatu saat lagi kita akan bertemu, batinku lalu aku menengok ke belakang. Memandang kembali makam yang sudah sangat jauh di belakang.

'Sayang sekali pertemuan kita ini sangat mustahil' batinku lagi lalu berbalik dan benar benar menjauh dari tempat yang tak ku sangka sudah menyadarkanku.

 **FIN**

* * *

FF pertamaku setelah sangat lama pergi meninggalkan dunia FF ini. Setelah sekian lama merasa jenuh dan mencoba untuk mencari cetah di antara situasi yang tak mengenakkan itu, akhirnya aku kembali lagi menulis (aduh bicara apa aku ini). Dan FF yang pertama kubuat adalah tentang KyuMin. Walau cuma cerita sederhana, tapi setidaknya kalian bisa menikmatinya.

Mereka adalah alasanku untuk kembali menulis, OMG, kangen banget sama pair tentang mereka, walau pun kemarin sempat ada kejadian yang tak enak, pasti semua nya masih ingat kan. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap menjadi KyuMin Shipper.

Gomawo chingu, selamat membaca dan semoga suka.

* * *

 **\- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
